


truly insufferable

by onedayvalentine



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, do you see how i got to "elliott" yet, enemies to friends to lovers but not really, it's complicated - Freeform, sdfjhsk, thats what happens when idiots fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedayvalentine/pseuds/onedayvalentine
Summary: I wanted to see my characters interact on twitter, but I didn't want to make 10 twitter accounts. Thus, I settled for an alternative.AKA:Two private detectives and three policemen solve crimes and post on twitter.





	1. Introductory Arc

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly only written for my own entertainment, but since you're here, hop on the ride:
> 
> chapters are written from different character's povs; they will view different scenarios differently (or CHOOSE to view them differently).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please dont turn off custom skin

  
liberation legislation  
@midelux  
law school murdered me  
  
lucréce • 21 • private detective/lawyer it's complicated  


**15,437 TWEETS | 279 FOLLOWING | 2,854 FOLLOWERS | 2 LISTED**

* * *

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
hhhhhhhrgh he’s so good…… i have never seen a more perfect man......  0  1 

liberation legislation  
@midelux   
innes: can i get 7 large cokes and a bbq sauce  
rhys: is pepsi ok  
innes: fine  
rhys: ok *hands over 7 large cokes and a pepsi*  745  1.2k 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
god…….. i can’t go One Second without THINKING about his . him.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
Good morning, everyone. Except Lucréce, who’s probably lost the concept of time by now.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice COUNT HAve you SEEN tHE newest E P i sode  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
I SWEar to GOD,, this one made me feel FEELINGS towards Rhys he was so good….. i am so gay??  0  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
I’m sure he was spectacular, rather unlike your paperwork which if you’ve forgotten, is due today.  0  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
I think Noel wouldn't be very pleased if you submitted the case report late.  0  0 

Noel  
@sixlightyears_fanart   
“You’ve really outdone yourself this time.” https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust... 4.7k  8.2k 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
noels fucking posting fanart  0  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears That new piece of artwork is splendid.  0  1 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice thank you. i try my best but GOD is art HARD  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
time to kinkshame  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
h  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
WHAT is THIS ??? its so GOOD my heART NOEL WARN A GUY NEXT TIME  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
Lucréce, stop obsessing over BTEH and do your paperwork.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
IF Noel stops DRAWINF THEM LIKE THAT  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
*clenches fist* i have such TALENTED friends  0  2 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
lmao youre not gonna finish in time  0  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
Ah, Albert. Talk some sense into him, please. By the way, how's the investigation going?  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@countablejustice great, we've narrowed it down to three already  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice actually, we'll need the two of you to come down. how about tomorrow?  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
I'm okay with that. How about you? @royalapplause 0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@aethos death match in the arena lets go  1  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice @sixlightyears goddamn FINE i wont watch the trilogy then  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears what time tomorrwow  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice @royalapplause ten am, see you.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
well then time to be an actually functioning productive member of society  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
neVERMIND a 10k word innes/rhys fic JUST DROPPED  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
ugh god. 3 lines in and im in LOVE  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause If you show up with nothing completed tomorrow I'm going to suplex you.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
waitwait IM GONNA STOP NOW, pleadse dont kill me  0  1 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@aethos there was no way, i had a ten chain on you  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Good to hear it.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
Well, I'm going to go to Firro for a cup of coffee. See you.  0  0 

liberation legislation  
@midelux   
btw if we're mutuals just drop a follow on @royalapplause 1  7 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@midelux 0  0 

liberation legislation  
@midelux   
omg im sorry please dont kill me  0  2 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@aethos actually i think the difficulty DOES depend on which character you go up against  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@aethos ray is much easier to beat as compared to saturn  0  1 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
Every time i look at my tl i regret following all of you  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@aethos To be honest i don't even know who you are i just trust albert not to make friends with criminals  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
lmao  0  1 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@goldenhoratio yo horae check the dms i got a new request for you  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
dudes how do i start filing this case even  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry help  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
Man: Murdered  
Tits: Out  
Detectives: Horny  0  1 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause show tit get hit  0  1 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
jfjkdsjhkf  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
"show tit get hit" —our chief of police, everyone  0  1 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
thats never going on paper though  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@royalapplause You'd better not fucking write that down on the document i stg  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
damn.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
professional in the streets, idiot in the tweets  0  2 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
JFGJKSKDJ STOP  0  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
Oh, I managed to connect to Firro's free wireless network for once.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
...  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause...  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
shit  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause f  0  2 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause f  0  2 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@royalapplause F  0  2 


	2. Free Time Arc 1-1: Policing

  
Albert Murrow   
@albertmurrow  
Chief of Police of Ockmore Police Department, or alternatively the @RSPA.   
Do NOT tag this twitter for emergencies, call 911 instead.  


**2,389 TWEETS | 51 FOLLOWING | 9,083 FOLLOWERS | 5 LISTED**

* * *

RSPA   
@RSPA_official   
To facilitate the upcoming event, a stretch of Bay Road will be closed to vehicular traffic from 3pm to 11pm.  567  1.1k 

Albert Murrow   
@albertmurrow   
Recently, there have been a string of burglaries and robberies in the city, especially around Pastor Street. Please ensure your houses are locked before leaving them.  132  324 

cocking   
@discrete   
moss art is so cool its like.....natural vandalism......  0  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Where are you?  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice are you kidding me theres still 5 minutes to the meeting time  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Yes, I am aware. But I know you're going to be late.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice yeah youre right  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice @sixlightyears djjkdskdsj im five stops away give me like 15 minutes more  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
Truly insufferable.  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause @countablejustice yeah its fine, we're a bit busy here too. the printer jammed and albert's technology-illiterate  0  1 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@countablejustice actually do you know how to fix a printer we need help  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@mild_curry I'll see what I can do...  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
i guess this is what they mean by “modern day problems require solutions”........  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause All problems require solutions, you twat.  0  0 

* * *

RSPA   
@RSPA_official   
**OFFICIAL WARNING**  
A blockade has been imposed on 34 Pastor Street due to a bank robbery. We apologize for any inconvenience caused. For alternative routes around 34 Pastor Street, kindly visit https://www.street-directory.com/12937... for more details.  132  423 

100% gay   
@noveltygame   
@discrete jkfsdf literally 20 minutes into our meeting and someone robs a bank  0  1 

cocking   
@discrete   
@noveltygame DKHDSFKD its not me  0  1 

100% gay   
@noveltygame   
@discrete torn between relieved and disappointed  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
LETS DO THIS ive always WANTED to stop a robbery…..ugh think about the possibilities for romance…..  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Isn’t that just because Rhys was held at gunpoint that one time?  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice absolutely.  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice @royalapplause i don’t mind you doing this but just don’t get killed i guess  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice @royalapplause but if you DO get killed it’s not my responsibility  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
0  2 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
hhh police au innes/rhys slow burn 50k words  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
He's literally begging to be shot. Someone do us all a favour and shoot him already  0  1 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice @royalapplause ok we're going in  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
Why are the four of you tweeting before stopping a robbery  0  1 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@goldenhoratio did you manage to fix the printer  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@mild_curry Tbh i think that’s the least of your concerns right now but yes  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@goldenhoratio terrific  0  0 

* * *

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
okay, the guys are behind bars now. we’re going back.  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
I’m surprised you four are still alive tbh  0  2 

RSPA   
@RSPA_official   
The blockade imposed on 34 Pastor Street has been lifted. Thank you for your understanding.  114  217 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@goldenhoratio cant die babey  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@mild_curry Does your office happen to have a laminator?  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@countablejustice yeah  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@mild_curry Do you mind if I use it to laminate my latest case report about the robbery?  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@countablejustice sure  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry NO albert DON’T let him  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
his office is FILLED TO THE BRIM with laminated papers it’s literally a crime against humanity  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
My actions are justified.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
Who knows what might happen to these fragile, important documents while I’m out on a case?  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice BUT literally what are the chances of a fire spontaneously happening in the office????  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause The possibility is always there.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
oh my GOD someone tell him how INVALID he is  0  1 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice ALL your papers???  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears Is that a problem?  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice no just,, just curious,  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
wait actually hes got a point  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
maybe i should start laminating my papers too  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
STOP  0  1 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice @mild_curry i fear for the both of you.  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
they do say that god strikes down sinners, after all.  0  1 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
and by the looks of it, you two are on thin fucking ice.  0  1 


	3. Free Time Arc 1-2: Never Sweeter

  
Count Ellis  
@countellis  
Lawyer/Private detective and manager of Elliot Law Offices.  
To contact us for a consultation, please visit https://www.elliotlawoffices.com.  


**1,254 TWEETS | 21 FOLLOWING | 489 FOLLOWERS | 0 LISTED**

* * *

Count Ellis  
@countellis   
Papers laminated with material made from hydroxyapatite nanowires. Not only are they water-resistant, they are fire-resistant as well. They are truly interesting...  34  83 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
does anyone ekse here follow count’s fucking main account  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
hes literally been posting non s t op about laminated paper on it im losing my mind  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Laminated paper is fascinating and useful. I see no logic in your argument against it.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice BUT this is taking it to such an extreme??  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause It’s always better to be prepared for unfortunate events.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice you know WHAT we’ll agree to disagree on this matter how about we go to cafe Firro down the street to duke this out  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Fine.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears @goldenhoratio im gonna be away today dont @ me for cases Blease  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry but it’s okay to @ you idk... if i post a new artwork?  0  1 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears PLEASE  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears UPDATE ME,, i need YOUR ART of MY BOYS  0  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears Please tag me too. I love looking at your artworks.  0  1 

/.\   
@crystalballgazing   
God, I sincerely hope that Noel draws fanart of Innes.  0  0 

* * *

ace attorney  
  
ok count so last time you got me a souffle because you were adamant that i “become a man of culture”  
  
this time im gonna repay the favour im buying you a fucking plate of escargot. youre not getting out of this  
  
Oh, you really don’t have to… Really.  
  
no no no its my treat don’t you worry about it  
  
I humbly apologize once more for the “diabetes-inducing souffle”. Honestly, I only thought that it was decently sweet.  
  
and i promise this would only be decently snail  
  
just a smidge of snail  
  
Is there anything I can do to change your mind.  
  
no  
  
Shit.  
  


* * *

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
0  2 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
I stand by my original stance. It’s weird eating snails, considering their place of origin.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice france?  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause You know what I mean.  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice @royalapplause omg is that escargot? i love them so much  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears You heathen.  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice i grew up eating them, i guess it’s become a favorite over the years.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice lmao youre the invalid one here  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice AND thats even excluding thE DEAL WITH THE LAMINATED PAPERS  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause I still don't see what's the problem with that.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
oh hey you two are at a cafe too?  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
matcha shaved ice is great btw  0  2 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry where is that?? looks fucking awesome  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause cafe mille  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice thats our next go-to  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry i should’ve known you skipped today to go to a cafe.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears do you want a coffee  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry i’ll let this one slide. one caramel frappuccino with extra cream please.  0  1 

* * *

Noel  
@sixlightyears_fanart   
Thank you very much for all your support! I drew this piece of artwork of the BTEH gang as a thank-you to all my followers. https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust... 3.9k  5.6k 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry @countablejustice @royalapplause i did say i’d update you three lol.  0  3 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears DAMN that’s hot. rhys and innes over there? gay solidarity. god i just,, i cant with your aRT  0  1 

/.\   
@crystalballgazing   
I can’t believe it. Noel drew Innes so well, I’m literally on the verge of tears.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause We love and appreciate Noel, but is it really the time to be doing it?  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause I'm pretty sure the guy's gonna get away if you don't do your side of the job.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice every hour is appreciating noel hours  0  0 

/.\   
@crystalballgazing   
He’s ABSOLUTELY RIGHT but I have to keep up APPEARANCES...  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears 0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry SAME  0  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Hey, a little more attention on the escaping criminal please.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice KJDJJDFK OH SHIT I FORGOT  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Since you’re on Twitter anyways, might as well keep up the appearance of a random civilian on his phone.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause He’s going to be pass directly in front of you soon, though. Maybe in about a minute’s time?  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice lol cool im gonna reblog noel’s art like 5 times then  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause you have 5 twitter accounts??  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry 7 actually  0  0 

* * *

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
guys this is a crisis  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
how do i find out if my budew loves me or not my whole life rests on this rn  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
I NEED TO FEEL VAKLIDATED BY MY b udew  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause what game are you playig  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry HELP ME im playing heartgold  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause theres a house in goldenrod city that rates your pokemons affection  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry youre a LIFESAVER  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
i dont get it my budew still doesnt love me……….why  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
BUt ive used you… babey….  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause i bet you were watching evehori while playing hg  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry YEAH SO whats wrong with wanting to look at a HOT piece of man  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause fdjskjksd friendship doesnt go up if your budew dies like 50 times  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Are you talking about that show again?  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Also, I have to agree with you on this one. Budew is a very cute Pokemon.  0  0 

/.\   
@crystalballgazing   
Lucrece’s right. I should continue watching Event Horizon.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice how DARE you say that you have NO ALLIEGANCe to him whatsoever  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice YOU LIKE _zubat_ 0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Your point? The only thing you have proven is that you have horrible taste.  0  1 

/.\   
@crystalballgazing   
I’m actually crying. These are real tears streaming from my eyes……  0  0 

/.\   
@crystalballgazing   
God. They made him so cute in this season. What the hell.  0  0 

/.\   
@crystalballgazing   
This is not... fair...  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice @royalapplause i would like to argue that zubat is a great pokemon.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice @sixlightyears smh you two....... agree to disagree  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
YO MY BABYY ……. HE EVOLVED  0  1 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause you ACTUALLY did it  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause wht level was he  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry 28  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause DFSHKJSLD  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry wHAT  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry IS THAT….. BAD…..  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause you missed like ALL of roselia’s learnable moves.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears s h i T  0  1 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, our dear law office manager? After looking at that one killer frame of Innes, he was down for the count.


	4. Free Time Arc 1-3: Fuel To The Fire

  
ace attorney  
@royalapplause  
current hyperfixation: beyond the event horizon  


**345 TWEETS | 13 FOLLOWING | 13 FOLLOWERS | 6 LISTED**

* * *

liberation legislation  
@midelux   
innes: how does the enemy always seem to know what we’re doing next  
rhys: innes you set your twitter to private right  
innes:  
rhys: innes  
576  1.1k 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
im a literal genius  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
do you think theyd hire me to write their shows  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Why are you so into Beyond The Event Horizon?  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice COUNT you should get into this show  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice rhys is literally you even though he looks like the complete opposite  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Hmm. If you give me a good reason to, I will.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice is this not a good enough reason  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Find me a character you think I’d like if you really want to get me to watch the show.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice IM ON IT  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice YOUD LOVE INNES  0  0 

carpe diem   
@dererumnatura   
DFSDJKL I LITERALLY PROJECT ON INNES 24/7…….PLEASE LOVE ME COUNT  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Is that Innes? He’s pretty cool, actually.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice i knEW IT  0  0 

carpe diem   
@dererumnatura   
THANK GODDDDDD  0  0 

* * *

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause oh you two were talking about eh!  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause i think that luka is a pretty well-written character. he’s a nice person despite everything he went through.  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause by the way, your plight was inspiring so i drew art about it LOL.  0  3 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears OH MY FUCKIJG GOD NO….. THE EMBARRASSMENT  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears IM STILL REELING FROM THE FACT THAT I WAS SO BAD THAT MY BUDEW DIDNT WANNA EVOKVE UNRTIL LEVE;L 28  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears and LUKA,,, REALLY???  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears lukas so PROBLEMATIC i could go ON  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT.  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause and yes, i know... but despite all of luka’s flaws, he’s still the best written character. you’d never have seen his character twist coming.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears actually youre right... but NO ONE will top rhys  0  0 

carpe diem   
@dererumnatura   
~~no one except innes can top rhys if you know what i mean~~ 0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause god your type is really showing.  0  1 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
hey i might have accidentally jammed our laminator  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
how do i fix it  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry oh my GOD. this is the fifth time this month.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears i thought that if i placed two in it at once itd laminate twice as fast  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears turns out that was not the case  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry you’re the biggest idiot i’ve ever encountered and that’s including niles.  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry i’m coming. do NOT touch it and do more damage.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@aethos did you hear that dfsklsfj  0  1 

* * *

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
im boreddd im gonna continue on hg  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
still sad about my budew-now-roselia……….  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
JHJHDSSKLdsjhshd  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
what the FUCK  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
ONE GRASS IN AND GUESS WHO I FIND???  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
THE MIGHTY LEGENDARY DOG HIMSELF,, RAIKOU  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
look at this little baby. hes so cute……… https://t.co/Ukhh2Hpn7M?ssr=true 0  0 

Count Ellis  
@countellis   
Consultations at our office are available. We take on a wide range of cases such as investigating into possible theft of company assets, proving or disproving infidelity in a divorce case, and helping to locate missing people.  96  157 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause I’m going down to the café for a souffle, can you staple the case files together after they’re done printing?  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice preposterous…… how dare you go without me….  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Fine, we can go together.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice HELL YEAH  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice weve been like. on so many cafe dates already,, when will we get engaged…...  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause I’m going down in a minute’s time.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice IM COM G  0  0 

carpe diem   
@dererumnatura   
not sure if hes just acting cold or if he actually isnt inrterested..,,  0  0 

carpe diem   
@dererumnatura   
JUSST LOVE MEEE  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
when will they finally get married  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry are you fucking kidding me. that coming from YOU??  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears i dont know what youre talking about  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry i hope you’re deflecting. for my sake.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears wheres horae btw…… i need his computer expertise  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
totally deflecting.......  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry i asked him to espionage someone. he’ll be busy for a while, i bet.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears now hwo will help me with coding  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry just go ask guiying. you know, our technical manager.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears oH…. RIGHT  0  0 

* * *

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
day 539 of count not accepting my advances which is also day 539 of count not liking escargot……. smh  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@sixlightyears I sent you something  0  1 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@goldenhoratio horaeee youre free from informant work???  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@mild_curry Not really i’m still on the job  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@mild_curry But i have time to be on twitter for now  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@goldenhoratio thanks i’ll get back to you!  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause btw are you done with the paperwork? we need it for tomorrow’s court trial.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears yeah were going back to the office now ill send you a pic of the document  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
oh yall should see this  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
a building is burning down on miracle street lmao  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
………..huh,,  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
wait a motherfucking secoND……….  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause FJSFHFKKSD  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause its really getting heated in the elliott law offices HUH  0  2 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause you're going to get roasted by the judge for losing all your documents tomorrow for sure.  0  2 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry @sixlightyears OUR OFFICE IS BURNING AND YOU TWO MAKE _PUNS_???  0  3 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
COUNTS LIKE LITERALLY FROZEN IN PLACE  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
THIS WOULD BE FUNNY IF OUR OFFICE WASNT BURNING DOWN  0  0 

RSPA   
@RSPA_official   
A fire has occurred on Miracle Street. Police are investigating the cause of the fire right now. We request you to please keep away from the area as we do so, and apologize for any inconvenience caused.  1.1k  1.9k 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause LUCRÉCE I GOT IT.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause It must have been the magnifying glass you left at the window earlier today!  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice ....................  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice _oh shit it was wasn't it_ 0  2 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause LMFAO  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@royalapplause I really hope you had insurance  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@royalapplause And not just insurance for your office, but also for yourself  0  2 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause it was nice knowing you  0  2 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause maybe janus will be kind.  0  2 

* * *

Lucréce and Count ran towards their office building, which burned nicely to the ground as smoke billowed thickly from it. As they did so, a policeman moved to stand in their way. He raised an arm to prevent them from moving forward, bowing apologetically. “Sorry, you can’t come any closer. It’s dangerous here. No one’s allowed in until we extinguish it.” 

Lucréce simply pushed the policeman aside, his eyes flitting to the window on the third floor where their main paperwork lay. He looked imploringly at Count, who rolled his eyes in response. The two of them dashed into the flaming building, paying no attention to the policeman’s shouts of protest. 

“Is there any chance that the papers are still intact?” Lucréce joked nervously as they ran up the stairs. “Maybe if the fire started not too long ago, they could still be salvageable.”

Count stared at him with an incredulous look on his face. “You’d need divine intervention to save your papers from this fire.”

“...I should go buy life insurance later,” Lucréce sighed.

The two of them reached the third floor, and Lucréce hastily kicked open the door to their paperwork room. Sure enough, the room was already awash with flames, and a pile of ash lay in the area where Lucréce’s papers used to occupy.

Standing tall, however, were Count’s piles of laminated papers, which remained unfazed by the fire blazing around it.

Count gazed at Lucréce, the corners of his mouth curving up into a smug smirk as Lucréce looked at him with an expression of disbelief. 

“I told you,” he declared triumphantly.

* * *

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry where did you buy the laminator from?  0  0 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way the link that albert posted actually exists. watch it please i swear itll be worth your time
> 
> noel's artwork is drawn by 364-Unbirthdays, the most talented artist ive ever laid eyes on


	5. Misspell Arc 1-1: Misnomer

  
Noel  
@sixlightyears_fanart  
I'm Noel and I draw fanart ☆ Currently mainly drawing for: BTEH!   
  
Commissions are open! Check the pinned tweet for more details.  


**2,492 TWEETS | 39 FOLLOWING | 10,283 FOLLOWERS | 0 LISTED**

* * *

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry albert, what happened?  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry what was that message you sent and deleted?  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears dont worry about it  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry i won’t question it i guess but you better not be in trouble.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears NOPE! dont WORRY about it  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Lucréce. I shall admit that I have watched one episode of Beyond The Event Horizon.  0  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause You were absolutely right. My favourite character IS Innes.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice I KNEW IT I KNEW IT  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry HEY I DON’T WANT TO GET A CALL ABOUT YOU BEING ARRESTED.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Yes, he’s a good character. He reminds me of you, somehow.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice DJKKDSHFJFG DOES HE  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice IM SO GLAD YOU THINK THAT OF ME  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears By the way, what’s the problem?  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears yeah whats happening?  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice @royalapplause albert sent an ominous tweet and just left.  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice @royalapplause oh, hmm. never mind, the matter resolved itself.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears Well, that's great, I suppose...?  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears damn i was so up to investigate  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause i’ll enlist you if the matter comes up.  0  1 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause actually, chances are there’ll be a dm in your inbox today. i’d say 90%, at least.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice lets go babyy  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Please don’t drag me into this...  0  0 

* * *

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause LUCRÉCE!  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause I did not see the twist in Episode 4 coming.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice YOURE ON EP 4 ALREADY!!  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice IM REWATCHING TOO FOR RHYS BUT HOW DARE HE BE SO CUTE EVEN IN REWATCH  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause I disagree.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause I think Rhys is way too relatable. I don’t really like him much for that reason.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice you stan innes, who i project on, and i stan rhys, who you project on  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice if this ISNT LOVE then WHAT IS  0  0 

RSPA   
@RSPA_official   
A suspected case of arson has occurred near Ghostwriter Street. Police are cordoning off the area to investigate the incident. For alternative routes around Ghostwriter Street, please visit https://www.street-directory.com/13617....  658  1.3k 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
when youre in the law and order line of work you really do see just how many crimes there are huh  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry HEY DID YOU,  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry ALBERT.  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@sixlightyears Did Albert get involved in a crime or something  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@goldenhoratio i hOPE NOT.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears GASP is it investigation time!!??  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause i think this situation calls for it.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice LETS GO COUNT  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause … Do you want me to finish watching Event Horizon or not?  0  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause @sixlightyears But fine. I’m coming.  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause @countablejustice the both of you saw the RSPA tweet, yeah? we’re going to ghostwriter street.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice COUNT I CANT BELIEVE IT,, YOURE AIMING TO FINISH IT!!!!  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Yes I am. Though it’s embarrassing to admit it, it’s actually really good……  0  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears Alright, we’ll be there in 10.  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause @countablejustice right, come as soon as you can.  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause @countablejustice we’ll update each other if we find albert.  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
What’s going on???  0  0 

* * *

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears yo noel i found our man  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause WHERE.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears around the suspected arson area lmao  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears which is the alley at the back of the varimax office tower  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause are you kidding me,  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
I DID NOT DO ANY CRIMES TODAY DONT POINT THE FINGER AT ME  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause WHAT ARE YOU DOING THEN???  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears the mafia  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@mild_curry The mafia is here!? Are they the culprits behind the attempted arson too?  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry HELL YEAH we;’re coming  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
oh they saw me lol  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
I’ll be surprised if he doesn’t die by the end of this  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause GO after them!! I’m coming!  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice of course skdjfshdf  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry BUY TIME. WE’RE ON OUR WAY.  0  0 

* * *

Noel skidded around the street corner and vaulted over the police blockade separating Ghostwriter Street from the rest of the city. He dashed towards the Varimax office tower, cursing all the while.

When he arrived at the scene, he realized that his fears were not unfounded. There Albert stood, surrounded by a group of mafioso who had their guns trained on him.

“Dumbass,” He swore, running towards the mass of mafioso. Immediately, a force jerked him backwards. Noel turned around, only to face none other than Count and Lucréce.

“What are the two of you—” He began, but was immediately shushed by Count.

“Someone’s coming,” He hissed, jerking his head in the direction of the alley behind the office tower.

A figure emerged from the far end of the alley and began moving toward the group holding Albert hostage. As the person approached them, the mafioso lowered their guns and parted to make a pathway down the middle.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my favorite detective. Walked into another one of my traps, I see. You really don’t have much of a brain in your pretty head, do you?”

Recognition dawned on Albert and he bristled at the comment, and he turned to face the new arrival with an expression of annoyance crossing his face.

“And here I thought that the mafia was a competent force. Why is the boss himself present for such a simple crime?” He replied coldly. “I suppose I overestimated the ability of the mafia. It’s really a shame, considering how well it did under the previous boss...”

“...Isn’t that so, Velentzas?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *we didnt start the fire plays*  
> god i wish i lived on a street called ghostwriter street
> 
> also: lazy ass background


	6. Misspell Arc 1-2: Ransom

  
take the L  
@mild_curry  
copping out  


**1,211 TWEETS | 19 FOLLOWING | 17 FOLLOWERS | 0 LISTED**

* * *

starving artist  
  
ALBERT.  
  
EXPLAIN YOURSELF.  
  
WHEN YOU TOLD ME "the mafia are around im gonna go and find them",  
  
I WAS THINKING YOU WERE GOING TO SEEK OUT NILES AND PUT YOURSELF RIGHT IN THEIR LINE OF FIRE.  
  
and you dID, BUT NOT IN THE WAY I EXPECTED,  
  
AND NOT TO MENTION,, NILES.  
  
fkksjfjsh i thought you knew  
  
KNEW WHAT???  
  
THAT NILES IS NOT ACTUALLY NILES BUT ACTUALLY THE MAFIA BOSS???  
  
yeah  
  
we literally fought him together the other time  
  
THAT WAS THE MAFIA BOSS????  
  
WASN'T THAT JUST A LOVER'S QUARREL WITH NILES.  
  
WHAT.  
  
LMAO so you thought that he was niles the whole time  
  
THAT WAS THE NAME HE WENT BY RIGHT??  
  
yeah but his name isnt actually niles  
  
it was just a false alias  
  
his actual name is velentzas lmao  
  
...  
  
ALBERT.  
  
you actually follow him on twitter  
  
havent you wondered who @aethos was  
  
I THOUGHT I WAS FOLLOWING "NILES".  
  
turns oUT IT WAS THE MAFIA BOSS THE ENTIRE TIME.  
  
you have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
HDKJFJSHD  
  


* * *

100% gay   
@noveltygame   
@discrete did you know that noel didnt know that "niles" was a false alias the entire time  0  0 

cocking   
@discrete   
@noveltygame FJDJHSKH REALLY  0  0 

100% gay   
@noveltygame   
@discrete yeah hes in my dms  0  0 

cocking   
@discrete   
@noveltygame I CANT BELIEVE IT  0  0 

* * *

starving artist  
  
by the way our agreement still stands right  
  
yeah.  
  


* * *

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@mild_curry I have questions.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@mild_curry Who exactly was that yesterday? You seemed to know him.  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice you heard the name right? he's velentzas, the head of the mafia ring in our city.  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice albert and him have a rocky relationship with each other.  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice basically: they absolutely hate each other.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@mild_curry I see.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears this reads just like a police drama  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears set out to catch the bad guys who have incorrigible morals….. but fall in love with them along the way……  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause i doubt the chances of that happening.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause This isn't an animated series.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice smh youre right  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice but SPEAKING OF ANIMATED SERIESES  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice WHAT EPISODE ARE YOU ON  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Episode 7.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice COUNT IM SO PROUD OF YOU…...  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice oH BY THE WAY WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT LUKA  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears we're bringing back THE DISCOURSE from last week  0  1 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause @countablejustice OH I'M ALL UP FOR IT.  0  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause @sixlightyears Luka? From what I've seen of him, I don't like him.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears SEE  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause @sixlightyears But I'll see if my impression of him changes later on.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause @sixlightyears Right now, he's a rather horrible person. He goes around committing crimes for his own amusement.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause @sixlightyears It's especially annoying when you yourself know the pain of a law enforcement officer in catching petty criminals like him.  0  1 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice YOU WILL COME TO CHANGE YOUR MIND.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
can we discuss eris too  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry ERIS?? I COULD GO _ON_.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@mild_curry I haven't seen Eris yet.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@countablejustice oh rihht he appears in episode 10  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@countablejustice NO SPOIKLERS THEN we will talk about him when you do  0  0 

* * *

cocking  
  
al im super bored  
  
can i acquaint myself with the two lawyers  
  
surprise me  
  


* * *

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
this is my favorite design of luka throughout the entire three seasons the series has been running for.  0  1 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
he's so stylish.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears and this is MY FAvorite image of rhys  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause you posted that a while ago  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears i HAD to get count to watch it i had to pull out ALL THE STOPS  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears This is from episode 9, right?  0  0 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice yeah! luka’s very well written in this episode, don’t you think??  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears I would be inclined to agree. Luka is also, very pretty.  0  1 

starving artist   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice RIGHT??  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears @countablejustice HES HOT but not AS HOT AS rhys  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause ill fight you with my eris card  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry IM READY BITCH I HAVE ALL THE RECEIPTS  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause get ready to TAKE THE L  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry waIT FIRST i need to evolve my roselia  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
does anyone know whwre i can find a shiny stone…….  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Lucréce, you have to beat the Elite Four first.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice i have to WHAT? BLASPHEMY  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
im sorry my babey….. you have to Stay a roselia for now……….  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause so are we throwing hands or what  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry im fuckinf ready albert  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause BRING IT ON  0  0 

* * *

cocking  
  
the seeds have been sown  
  
aetos  
  
that was super lame  
  
:(  
  
al you break my heart  
  


<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i definitely reused that image cause i was too lazy to draw another one 
> 
> the image of luka was the thing i spent the most effort doing like ever this past two months and thats including prep for ct


	7. Misspell Arc 1-3: Misdirected

  
Count your blessings.  
@countablejustice  
Like ebb and flow, energy comes and goes.  
  
(If only energy would ebb for me.)  


**591 TWEETS | 14 FOLLOWING | 15 FOLLOWERS | 0 LISTED**

* * *

take the L   
@mild_curry   
recently theres been these weird cases that i cant post on the rspa account  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
if i did people would think i went insane or something thats how weird it is dsjfdskf  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry i think i know what you’re talking about. the demon shrine cases, right?  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears YEAH its…. its concerning bu t i cant post it Yknow  0  1 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry it’s something we’ll have to deal with covertly, then.  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@sixlightyears I have completed your request, mailed it  0  1 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@goldenhoratio thanks horae! what would i do without you...  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears NOEL the 2nd episode of the third season just dropped DID you watch it yet  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause WHAT REALLY??  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears BLASPHEMY you HAVE TO watch it now  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears i feel like theres a BUILDUP happening like theres so much Dramatic Tension…………. its totally gonna be a charatcer arc and I THINK It’s Rhys’s JDJKkdjskfjsklSJj  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears @royalapplause lol i saw all the tweets about the new episode and theories about the next  0  1 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears @royalapplause fandom is wild  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry I KNOW theyre all theorizing about rhys;’s charatcer arc THE ENTIRE FANDOM agrees too it HAS TO BE  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause still waiting for luka’s character arc, here…  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears its gotta come soon the show ends in like 2more seasons GOD im SO EXCITED for rhys;s character arcdfdijdfsjks  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause @sixlightyears Rhys’s character arc is coming up?  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice MOST LIKELY so count you GOTTA watch faster  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause I will try.  0  1 

/.\   
@crystalballgazing   
Meanwhile, Innes’s won’t be until the end of season 5…  0  0 

/.\   
@crystalballgazing   
But that’s always the case for the main characters. They leave their character arcs be until the end of the series, before resolving them.  0  0 

* * *

take the L   
@mild_curry   
is anyone free rn  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
i may have received notice of the mafia being around the area  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@mild_curry Where? I’m coming.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry im in  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@countablejustice @royalapplause theyre near national park  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry could it be,,,,, a shootout at national park??  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause not really theyre just robbing a bank again the mafia are only capable enough to do that  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@mild_curry We’ll be there soon.  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry albert are you aware.  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry that it’s the Misspell division doing the robbery.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears yes  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears and I’m going to stop them. Right. Now.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry @sixlightyears shit albert is pissed  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry @sixlightyears someone PLEASE explain whats going on  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause it’s essentially the mafia boss’s division.  0  1 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause i bet albert is very engaged in seeking them out now.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears oh  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears the animosity is gonna be real strong then  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause That makes it even more reason to hurry up now, right?  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice YEAH im coming  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Beside the National Park, the National Bank.  0  0 

* * *

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


* * *

“I have told you countless times, and I shall do so again in order to hammer it into your thick head. There is no way you can ever bring me down, detective.”

“You are clearly overestimating your capabilities, then. Why don’t you get off your high horse and come down to reality?”

“To do so, I’d have to lower myself to your level. And unfortunately, it seems as though I’ll have a long way down before we can see eye-to-eye.” 

“I may be short, but you're still beneath me.”

The barrel of the gun and edge of the knife continued standing level as police and mafia boss glared at each other. In the background, mafioso were pointing their guns at Albert, anticipating instructions to open fire.

Count warily observed the scene through the entrance of the bank, hiding himself behind a wall of a nearby building. His hand shot to the switchblade in his pocket as he heard footsteps approaching him from the front, and he whirled around to face the new arrival. 

“Hey,” Lucréce grinned. “You look like you’re on edge, huh?”

“Lucréce! Warn a person next time.” Count glowered at him, as the tension dispersed from his body.

“Well, who else would it be? I don’t think the mafioso would arrive late to the party.” He shrugged, passing Count and making his way towards the bank.

"What are you doing?" Count hissed, dragging him backwards by the collar.

"Going in, of course," Lucréce said.

"Are you insane? Do you not see the guards at the entrance of the bank?"

"Well, _they_ aren’t gonna move and we gotta get in.”

“Through the heavily guarded entrance?”

Count regarded Lucréce with a look of incredulity. Lucréce simply winked in response.

But before he could make the extremely idiotic decision to waltz straight to the heavily guarded front door in an attempt to gain access into the bank, he was halted by the internal developments within.

A cloaked person stepped out from the mob of mafioso and approached Velentzas, shooting a quick glance in Count and Lucréce’s general direction. He redirected his gaze almost instantly, and moved to whisper into Velentzas’s ear. After hearing what he had to say, Velentzas turned away from Albert and towards the giant glass windows. 

Count swore they made eye contact, and did not like the feeling.

“Well, the goal was originally to rob the bank dry,” Velentzas sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “But it appears as though your comrades have arrived to back you up, so I guess we can’t do that anymore.”

He snapped his fingers, and the mafioso behind him immediately holstered their guns and stood to attention.

“Coward,” Albert seethed. “Are you running away?”

“It’s called a tactical retreat, my dear,” Velentzas sneered. “Not that you would know anything about them.”

“Adieu,” He said and waltzed out the front door with the mob in tow, leaving Albert standing alone in the bank, stowing in his rage.

* * *

take the L   
@mild_curry   
that bastard just LEFT like that HOW DARE HE  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
the mafia appear and make such a big commotion and just LEAVE?? dont they ever THINK about the TROUBLE theyd put us through???  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry albert, are you asking the _mafia_ to be more considerate of the _police force_?  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears I have seen myself the animosity between the two of them just today. Are they always at odds like such?  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@mild_curry @sixlightyears By the way, I apologize for bringing something unrelated to the current conversation up, but I have a problem I want to ask about.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@mild_curry @sixlightyears I saw something odd on the back of the office wall, but was not too sure as to what it was. So, I paid it no mind at first, but it seems that something… peculiar… has appeared.  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice you don’t know the least of it...  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice also: peculiar? is it the demon shrine destroyer?  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears Huh? I don’t understand.  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice ok nevermind it must not be, then.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Lucréce, you noticed it too, right?  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause …Actually, was it you who did it?  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice what  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice count what are you on  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Are you toying with me?  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause This is what I meant, of course.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice DSDFJKFSJKDLS WHAT  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause You mean to tell me you didn’t do this?  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice NOO OF COURS ENOT DJKSDFKSGLDF BUT ITS SO FUNNY WHAT THE FUCK  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause How peculiar. Then, who was the one who vandalized our wall?  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice someone grew moss art on your office building?  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@countablejustice huh. thats really odd  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears @mild_curry Exactly! I should get to the bottom of this...  0  0 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwback:
> 
> the seeds have been sown  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> when i was writing this, i wrote "national bark" instead of "national bank". i was tempted to leave it be. this is the exact same scenario as when i wrote "cosmic filtering" instead of "cosmetic filtering" except one sounds ten times cooler than th other
> 
> ALSO as of 19/7 i have updated the beginning notes of the fic


	8. RSPA Arc 1-1: Seventh Month Demon Festival

  
kingmaker  
@goldenhoratio  
Im always busy so dont contact me  


**149 TWEETS | 16 FOLLOWING | 16 FOLLOWERS | 0 LISTED**

* * *

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice @royalapplause are you two free right now?  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice @royalapplause we may need your help in a case.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears Yes, what is the problem?  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice @royalapplause great. so remember the demon shrine cases we were talking about like. 3 days ago?  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice @royalapplause we just received another report. head over to rinkabi shrine.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears Alright.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears and i was JUST about to start watching s3 episode 2 as well  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
goddamn,, rhys my boy i'll have to watch your arc later............  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Think about it, Lucréce. Once we're done with this, you can watch the new episode as a form of reward for your hard work.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice youre absolutely right count  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears ALRIGHT let’s Get this bread  0  0 

* * *

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears LOL noel  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears 0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears is where we are correct  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears There are many hills around the area. But this IS where Maps led us to, so…  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice @royalapplause LMAO it’s up the hill.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears FJKLDSJFK OH  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause LOL  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears WHY the HELL would they put the google marker down the goddamn hill then  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears we see it now  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears noel where are you we're here  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears While we do not see you, we do see a big hole in the side of the shrine.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears -count  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause yeah just step through the hole we're in the shrine.  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause we as in: me, albert and horae.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears We’re not even going to question the hole, huh.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears ok cool we'll come in  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears but someoned BETTER explain whats going on when we do  0  0 

* * *

  


* * *

"This is my first time stepping into a building through a hole in the wall. It's a very novel experience."

"I would be concerned if it wasn't your first time. Hello there, everyone."

“Nice to see that you found your way,” Noel said.

Lucréce gestured to the big hole in the wall. 

"Why does it feel as though I'm constantly lost on the happenings around us?" 

Noel sighed in response.

"I was expecting the attack on this shrine to come soon, but it appears as though this fool did not prepare for it."

From beside him, Albert groaned, pressing the ice pack harder onto his forehead. "If you were expecting it, Noel, why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you an idiot? Clearly the perpetrator was serious on destroying all the shrines in the area," Noel rolled his eyes. "Anyways, eyewitness report."

"Fine," Albert said. "The perpetrator was pretty tall in stature, I'd say probably around Lucréce's height or more? He was wearing a black cloak and a mask shaped like an oni. And he had a bat, which I came uncomfortably close to."

Lucréce raised an arm in objection.

“Wait wait wait, from the top, please. What’s the significance behind this shrine? Who is this criminal?”

“Did we never tell you?” Noel raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Albert, who simply shrugged. “It’s Albert’s shrine.”

“Albert works at a shrine?” Count frowned, taking a cookie out of the bowl that Horatio was eating from. Horatio protested the loss of a cookie.

“Yeah, he runs one in his free time for some reason. That’s why I told him to keep careful watch for the demon shrine destroyer, but obviously he didn’t. So, Guiying, the poor shrine maiden working here, had to call in to the RSPA and inform us that the head priest of her shrine was out cold next to a gigantic hole in the shrine.” Noel huffed tiredly and crossed his arms. 

“I see, so basically our job here is to ride or die.” Lucréce grinned. “This makes things easy, then. Let’s go catch that man!”

“Wait, we have to coordinate this,” Horatio said. “Let’s split into two teams. That’ll make it easier to corner the demon.”

Albert snapped his fingers. “Okay, then we’ll have Lucréce, Horatio and Count on one and me and Noel on the other. It’s the tried and tested combination, after all.” 

“Aye,” Lucréce saluted. “Let’s do this!”

* * *

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
this is mostly directed at lucrece but,  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
please don’t screw this mission up for us.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears noel you have so little faith in us………  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause i think i have every right to considering our previous mission together.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears DUDE that WASN'T MY FAULT  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause whatever you say, lucrece, whatever you say...  0  0 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **七月鬼节**  
> 
> 
>   
> this is actually the shortest chapter ever but its a necessary sacrifice for the next few chapters
> 
> also this chapter is perfect? 8/1 is the start of the ghost month, it's part 1 of the arc which starts on chapter 8....... destiny


	9. RSPA Arc 1-2: Prophecy

  
please commission me   
@sixlightyears  
i'm tired!!  


**1,936 TWEETS | 32 FOLLOWING | 20 FOLLOWERS | 0 LISTED**

* * *

  


* * *

take the L   
@mild_curry   
waiting for the earth to reclaim me…….  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry ominous. i love it  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause noel ran off somewhere and left me here so  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause ive been Dumped  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry albert i literally left for One second to talk to guiying.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears you abandoned me…...  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears you abandoned your boy…  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry and i'm coming back. i hope not to see a forest fire.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry where are you lets start the fire  0  1 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause halfway in the sand now  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause if you want to arson with me you better drag me out before it consumes me  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Are you even doing your job as lookout?  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice YES count im on a tree looking down  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice hi  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Don't fall off. ...Actually, you know what? Whatever.  0  1 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause @countablejustice where are you both im lonely,,  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@goldenhoratio horaee  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
i hear a rustling maybe its 30-50 wild hogs coming for me in 3-5 minutes time  0  2 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
ah it wasnt it was noel  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry NOEL'S SO EXTRA  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause he looks so fucking cool here actually  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@mild_curry How are you sinking into the sand ?  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@goldenhoratio horae its a meme  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@goldenhoratio "slowly lie down in the sand and let the earth consume me"  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@mild_curry Ah, another one of those strange internet phenomena  0  1 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry albert shut up  0  1 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry and also don't take pictures without my approval,  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@sixlightyears But you look really good there!  0  1 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@goldenhoratio oh,, thank you….  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
yoo disrupting this moment here but  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
mates i think i found him  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause In which direction??  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice YEAH im coming down now wait for me  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Don't you dare jump all the way down.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice (*・∀-)☆  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Oh my god. How are you alive.  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause hey guys. you're all going after the thing right now right?  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears Yes.  0  1 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice cool. just checking. you never know.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears can't help but feel that ur still mad at me from that ONE time lmao  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause NAH.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears @royalapplause yknow i was never there so i dont know what the hell youre all talking about  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry OH i'll enlighten you another time.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears please don't,  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears im actually kinda embarrassed //  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears @royalapplause this is now imperative,  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry oh my god. albert. i now have a piece of information i can use as leverage over you. i have never been happier in my LIFE.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears hey noel, i dont like this,  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@goldenhoratio horae, please help me i need to know  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@goldenhoratio youre the only one who can help me with your Espionage skills  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@mild_curry ^v^  0  1 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry he works for ME albert. HA.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry id tell you but this is too funny to let up  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@ all of you BETRAYAL  0  2 

* * *

take the L  
  
ill ask aetos  
  
and make your relationship known to everyone?  
  
hhh  
  


* * *

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
As much as this is entertaining to watch, I unfortunately have to disrupt the moment.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
I think the guy we're tailing has noticed us following him.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
Yep, he's turning around alright.  0  0 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who wouldn't notice these idiots following them


	10. RSPA Arc 1-3: Divination

  
carpe diem  
@dererumnatura  
#stanrhys  


**509 TWEETS | 38 FOLLOWING | 4 FOLLOWERS | 0 LISTED**

* * *

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
Guys.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
Are you all coming?  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
No, scratch that– PLEASE come. Now, actually.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice IM COMI NG COUNT DON'T DIE  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice IF YOU'RE ABOUT TO AT LEAST LET ME HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS ,, TENDERLY  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice but for the love of god don't die,,  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Lucréce, I’m not in any sort of danger, though I do appreciate the sentiment.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice OH THANK GOD but uh. can i still do that  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Yeah, because I may be dying soon. He’s got a lethal-looking crossbow.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice NO  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
Thankfully, it’s not pointed at me yet. Lol.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause yes we see you  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause noels going on ahead first  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause @countablejustice hello from above.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause im weak  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause @countablejustice watch your heads. i’m coming down now.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears Noel, we have a strategy to take him down. Do you want to do the distracting while we carry out the plan?  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice what strategy?  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@aethos FHFDF  0  1 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@sixlightyears @countablejustice Should i stay here?  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@goldenhoratio What do you have on hand?  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@countablejustice A taser, a switchblade, and a packet of oreos  
Are you hungry? You can have the oreos  
( ´ ▽ ` )  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
when did horae learn kaomojis  0  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@goldenhoratio Um. The concern is appreciated, but it won’t be necessary, thanks.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@goldenhoratio The other stuff you have will be useful, though. Can you describe your switchblade?  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@countablejustice Metal with a wooden hilt ?  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@goldenhoratio Great. Get ready to tase.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice oh! that’s ars 2-1!!!  0  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Yeah!  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@goldenhoratio You remember it, right?  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@countablejustice Long distance guiding  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@goldenhoratio Yes!  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice ah, is that the strategy you were talking about?  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@countablejustice you’re all ready, right?  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@sixlightyears Yes, we’re ready to begin our side of the operation.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears dont worry about it count’s a GENIUS  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
great. we’re ready on our end, too.  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry time to show them what the RSPA is all about.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears in position (salute)  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
let's GO  0  0 

* * *

* * *

| So, you’re the one who’s been spending your time destroying the shrines in the area, hm?  
---|---  
| Well, it’s time for you to wave goodbye to those days.  
| …  
| This is none of your business. You should stay out of this.  
| It’s too bad I like sticking my nose into other people’s business, then.  
  
  


  
  


| You’ll regret crossing paths with me.  
---|---  
  
  


| That’s a very dangerous-looking weapon.  
---|---  
| Noel’s got this.  
| Anyways, it’s about time for me to do my part.  
| Yes, and be quiet about it.  
| Quiet is my middle name.  
  
  


  


| Hey.  
---|---  
| Thanks.  
| Noel's got his work cut out for him, huh?  
| Noel’s very good at fighting.  
| He threw Albert across the file room once. He broke the wall.  
| …You HAVE to tell me all about it later.  
  
* * *

take the L   
@mild_curry   
the man, the myth, the legend  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry speak of the devil…...  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause smh talking behind my back  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause yo im gonna make a request of you btw, trust me on this one  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause throw me the other end  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry i don't get it  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry …OH  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry ALBERT,, are you about to do what i THINK you're about to do  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause _yes_ 0  0 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's he about to do?? at least lucréce seems to be in agreement(?) with his plan. but that says something about it doesn't it?


	11. RSPA Arc 1-4: Hell Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unfortunately, as count only has 3 twitter accounts, there will be reruns (starting now). similarly for other characters

  
Count your blessings.  
@countablejustice  
NASA, come for me.  


**630 TWEETS | 16 FOLLOWING | 15 FOLLOWERS | 0 LISTED**

* * *

ace attorney  
  
hey  
  
albert just told me a Great Plan that we can use for this situation  
  
so essentially we build a circuit to unarm him  
  
What.  
  
that creates a magnetic field  
  
his arrows are PROBABLy iron we can attract em to the ground  
  
then the crossbow would be useless  
  
Oh, I see.  
  
That’s actually quite… Shocking.  
  
ohmy GOD you’re on thin ice  
  
...Unintentional pun. But I am surprised that the two of you were able to come up with such a good idea.  
  
man you wound me  
  


* * *

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
damn noel's getting all the action here i want in too…,..  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
how the HELL is he punching those arrows away like that.. what a role model  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Not everything has to be flashy. Covert activities work equally as well, sometimes.  0  1 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@countablejustice are we saying that noel is a normie  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@mild_curry Perhaps.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice FSKAJDJK COUNT I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
Do i zap yet  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause OH right… the yeet  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry yeetrieved?  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause yeetrieved  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry i LOVE the idea by the way  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause _gasp_ i finally found someone who appreciates my talents ive never been more touched  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@mild_curry Lucréce has informed me of your adaptation to ARS 2-1.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@mild_curry I’ll have to be honest with you…That’s really smart. I, for one, am completely behind it. I’m a little miffed that I didn’t think of it, honestly.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@countablejustice with the power of physics, i am invincible  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry physics is a MYTH  0  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@mild_curry Don’t mind if I add it into the catalogue. We'll name this ARS 2-1-1.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause I will agree with you on that statement.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice love you 😘  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@countablejustice @royalapplause yeah i lost a few years of my life typing that out  0  2 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@goldenhoratio alright horae weve set it up  0  0 

kingmaker   
@goldenhoratio   
@mild_curry So i do it?  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@goldenhoratio hell yeah  0  0 

* * *

| !?  
---|---  
| !?  
| My arrows!  
| What did you do!?  
| I… I have no clue what's going on, either.  
| What bullshit!  
| Well, even without my arrows, I can still take you down.  
| You're choosing to engage me in hand-to-hand combat?  
| That's too bad for you, then.  
  
* * *

take the L   
@mild_curry   
oh shit we forgot to tell noel  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@mild_curry In our defense, we couldn't have done so anyways.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears that was us  0  0 

* * *

| You sealed your loss as soon as you decided to close the distance between us.  
---|---  
| I never skip arm day.  
  
| !!!  
---|---  
| …And that's retribution for Albert.  
| I'll give, you're strong.  
| It's not like I have any motives of my own or anything, hell, I don't even want to be here. So I surrender.  
| Huh?  
| Bye.  
| Wait!  
| Don't you dare flee. You don't have any reason to be fighting me? Well, now I have motives.  
| You're going to tell me who sent you.  
| …So persistent.  
| Fine.  
| …Really? Just like that? You're not going to put up a fight?  
| What's the point?  
| Then in that case, spill.  
| I was asked to target all the shrines in the city by someone. I don't know their identity, relation or face, but they're from some organization.  
| They said they'd pay me for breaking all the shrines, but I guess that isn't happening now.  
| This organization… It's not the mafia, is it?  
| Who knows?  
| Anyways, that's all I got for you. So, I'll be taking my leave now…  
  
| But so will you.  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you're trying to fight someone who's trying to kill you but your friends won't stop tweeting so your phone keeps vibrating
> 
> dont @ me for the way this ended


	12. RSPA Arc 1-5: Godflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey its been a while

  
Noel  
@sixlightyears_fanart  
I'm Noel and I draw fanart ☆ Currently mainly drawing for: BTEH!  
  
Commissions are no longer open, thanks to a certain person.  


**2,569 TWEETS | 40 FOLLOWING | 10,331 FOLLOWERS | 0 LISTED**

* * *

| ...  
---|---  
| Well, that's a farewell if I ever saw one...  
| Noel!  
| Okay Noel, stay with us, you’ll be fine.  
| Let’s not panic and call the authorities immediately…  
| We actually are the authorities.  
| But there’s no problem here.  
| Oh, it’s you. You finally show up after the enemy is gone?  
| But anyways, yeah. No problem at all.  
  
* * *

* * *

| !?  
---|---  
| !?  
| !?  
| I got this from the shrine maiden earlier. She told me to place this in my coat pocket.  
| Looks like it was a good idea to follow her instructions, after all.  
| Guiying does divinations. Accurate ones, as a matter of fact. Well, accurate as long as you follow her instructions.  
| She gets really upset if you don’t, by the way.  
| So there was no need to be concerned in the first place.  
| Excuse me, you show no concern for your fellow friend who’s just been stabbed?  
| Clearly, it seems that he doesn’t need any of your concern.  
| I was so worried, though… I’m so glad you’re fine.  
| O-Oh, uh, sorry about that, then. And um, thanks?  
| Ah, how nice.  
| Sorry to break this moment, but I’m quite curious about the conversation you had with the guy.  
| Oh, right.  
| I asked him if he was mafia. I got an ambiguous response.  
| Mafia? He definitely isn’t mafia.  
| Eh? How do you know?  
| Huh!? I-I mean… The mafia’s modus operandi isn’t like this.  
| Yeah, now that I think about it, the mafia doesn’t work like this.  
| Interesting. Then who is he, I wonder?  
| So there’s another criminal organization around town.  
| Quite possibly… Ugh, how annoying.  
| I can do some reconnaissance work into this matter, if you so desire.  
| Thank you, Horae, that would be great!  
| Well, now that this is settled, let’s make our way back to the shrine, shall we?  
  
* * *

| Ah, the hole’s still there…  
---|---  
| What, you think it’d be fixed within the hour?  
| Wishful thinking, I suppose.  
| Noel, you shouldn’t be so mean to Albert.  
| ...  
| I second that. I've been on the receiving end of way too many attacks.  
| Oh, yeah.  
| Horatio mentioned something about Noel throwing Albert across a room earlier, too.  
| Oh, that time. Believe it or not, I wasn’t actually angry at him. We were testing out the equipment in our storage.  
| One of them was the jacket designed to absorb blows. Albert was conveniently nearby, so I threw him across the room wearing it to test its durability.  
|   
|   
| … Imagine if the jacket hadn't been of good quality.  
| There _is_ a saying that idiots don't die early.  
| Well, you’re one to talk.  
| Why you-  
| And there they go again, fighting each other.  
| Aren’t you glad that our working relationship is much less tumultuous?  
| It certainly is helpful when we’re facing a difficult enemy.  
| —Ah, that reminds me… About the fight earlier, there appears to be a common enemy who is seeking to take us down.  
| Such ferocity...  
| In light of that, I suggest that we should team up.  
| Oh~ Not a bad idea, sure.  
| Yeah, I don’t see a reason not to.  
| Great, then.  
| Working together is always better.  
| Yes, I agree.  
| An Alliance is formed between the RSPA and Elliott, then.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of this arc!  
> next up: back to daily shenanigans


	13. Miscellaneous-1

**Inside The Scientist's Clocktower**

| You were the one who wanted to come into this place, so...  
---|---  
| Why are you so reluctant to explore?  
| Well, I wasn't expecting it to be _this_ dark and scary!  
| Now I'm sure the legends are true, a ghost really does haunt this place.  
| Ghosts don't exist...  
  
* * *

**The Scientist's Clocktower:** A clocktower in Ockmore City which was erected in the early years of civilization. For some reason, it harbors plenty of futuristic technology within it. No one is sure how it came about, but it appeared one day all those years ago and that's all that matters. The smell of chemicals and burning skin inside it is terribly strong, and usually deters people from entering it. Tales tell of a great tragedy that happened within. 

* * *

**Textpost Meme/s**

The job of a shrine maiden isn't easy, especially when you have to deal with a bunch of idiots. 

Oh, this is Guiying. The shrine maiden.


	14. Free Time Arc 2-1: Double

  
ace attorney  
@royalapplause  
bteh movie coming out soon!!!  


**472 TWEETS | 13 FOLLOWING | 13 FOLLOWERS | 6 LISTED**

* * *

take the L   
@mild_curry   
HELP how do i unsend an email  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
OR, HOW DO I TRACE AN EMAIL RECIPIENT'S IP ADDRESS  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry albert just don't worry about it.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears OF COURSE IM GOING TO WORRY ITS MY EMAIL AND  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears WE SENT THE MESSAGE "Oranges can't send me to the life in Heaven is dead plants like sun" TO THE FUCKING CITY HALL  0  1 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry well that's just too bad isn't it?  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears excuSE ME YOU ARE AS EQUALLY RESPONSIBLE AS I AM FOR THIS MATTER  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears @mild_curry wait like. city hall as in government city hall??  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause YEAH PROBABLY GJDJFNFKK IM GONNA DIE  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@mild_curry KFKDKFJJKSH  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry well, good luck on your email retracing journey. this is none of my business, so i'll stay out of this.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears NOEL COME BACK HERE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PICKED THE FIGHT WITH ME DAMN IT  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry but even so, you ESCALATED THE FIGHT.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
Ah, so what I gathered from this is that Noel and Albert was fighting, and they accidentally sent a nonsense email out to City Hall, which is the government's administrative branch and quite possibly the least forgiving.  1  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
Terrific.  0  1 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@countablejustice im really hoping janus sees the email amd deletes it before the enyire govenrment is at my doorstep threatening me to resign  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry good riddance.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears I KNEW IT SO YOU _DO_ WANT ME GONE  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry uh oh. the secret's out.  0  0 

* * *

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@discrete it takes two to play nice?  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears ah shit you didnt see that  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry i sure did.  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@sixlightyears no you didnt  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears see what??  0  0 

take the L   
@mild_curry   
@royalapplause NOTHING  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@mild_curry tsk  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears @mild_curry :(  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
but today's a slow day….. i'm boreed  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
WAIT there's still BTEH to watch OF COURSE  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Really? You still have unfinished work.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice i PROMISE i'll finish it but, but rhys comes first  0  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Fine.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
always good to see my boy in action again  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
oh shit new episode in space… spac e episode  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
space shenanigans! EXCELLENT  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
OH RHYS CENTRED EPISODE HELL YEAH  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
Well, he's going to be here for a while… Might as well get comfortable.  0  0 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause you're finally watching the episode? okay, no spoilers from my side then.  0  1 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause you'd love a certain scene though.  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears STOP BAITING ME  0  1 

please commission me   
@sixlightyears   
@royalapplause i'm just calling as i see it.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@sixlightyears STOP  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
IM GONNA BEGIN NOW  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
WELL 5 minutes in anf the idiots got lost in space  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
I'M HONESTLY NOT SURPRISED  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
FKDKSKNFKS OF COURSE INNES IS STEERING THESHIP  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
TRUE IDIOT ICON  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
OKAY time to whip out the smarts rhys  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
YEAH THAT'S MY BOY  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
WELL. okay then. i think that's not a very good idea but,,  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
ah, landing on a foreign planet. what could possibly go wrong?  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
EXCEPT EVERYTHING, OF COURSE  0  2 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
MM THIS IS GETTING GOOD DO I SENSE A SPACR FIGHT HAPPENING HERE???  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
OH SHIT RHYS TIME GO MY BOY  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
Okay, how do I put this...  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause So I know you're really getting into the episode and all, and that it's probably reaching the best part, but…  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice NO COUNT YOU DON'T DO ME DIRTY LIKE THIS  0  1 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice NOT LIKE THIS  0  1 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Really sorry about it, but...  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause A request has come in for you.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice NOOOO  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice what the heck……  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Hm, this request is an extremely odd one. The client requires you to utilize the art of "fast travel" to complete it.  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause I suggest you go pay a visit to to Teresa Porter.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice teresa porter? the one who lives on future road? heard of her  0  0 

Count your blessings.   
@countablejustice   
@royalapplause Yes, I believe that's her.  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice damn fine….. i'll continue watching later  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
@countablejustice at least i'll get someyhing cool out of this  0  0 

ace attorney   
@royalapplause   
hopefully  0  0 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHUT UP DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT THE ART STYLE CHANGES
> 
>   
> teresa porter. say that name really quickly.  
> i like to think i;m funny 

**Author's Note:**

> why did you read this? thanks for reading though i guess


End file.
